Padawan Years
by Moo haha
Summary: Its about Anakin's years as a Padawan, The first 2 chapters are just an intro to the story...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Starwars Lucas does, I only make this for enjoyment purposes only.

*Feedback would be great so please inform me on how this story is going and also I would like to

say this is my first Fanfic and I am only 15 so don't judge my writing in comparison with an adults.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

:Padawan Years:

" Hey Anakin what are you up to?" Tamika called as she approached where Anakin was sitting

"Nothing much, just thinking " Anakin replied looking up at the slim tall girl

"Oh let me guess. Your thinking about her again"

" about who?"

"about that queen of yours"

"her name is Amidala"

"yeah yeah I know, you always think and talk about her"

"what do you mean 'always' "

"just admit it Anakin you still love her after all these years"

"how do you know" Anakin replied with a hint of anger

"Oh come on isn't it obvious you babble on about her in your dreams" tamika said with an amused expression on her face

"No I don't, besides how do you know" Anakin replied slightly embarrassed

"What ever you say Anakin, well we better get going if we want to make it to the sparring room to watch

the demonstration" Tamika said a bit agitated

"Oh no I totally forgot about it" Anakin said this as he quickly stood up panicking

The two friends ran through the temple towards the sparring room not stopping until they got to their destination, When they finally reached the sparring room and went inside they found that it was full of padawans, masters and knights. As they made their way through the crowd they spotted their masters on the other side of the hall and as soon as they had managed to reach Master Kenobi and Master Charna

they had started giving each of them a being late and being responsible for your actions lecture.

Anakin and Tamika gave a huge 'sigh' and an apology while they were trying to catch their breath.

"So master who is fighting today" Anakin asked Obi-wan

"Padawan we do not start our sentences with 'So' and this is not a fight but a demonstration" Obiwan replied obviously annoyed at Anakin's choice of words 

"sorry obi-wan, I mean Master sir" Anakin replied as he rolled his eyes

"Master Windu and Master Halon will be demonstrating today young Padawan" Obi-wan said with a stern look on his face

"this is going to be interesting" Tamika and Anakin squealed in union

After doing so both masters gave the padawans a 'behave yourself look'

"Very interesting indeed" they both said with a devilish grin planted on their faces

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end for now

So what do u think should I continue or should I forget about the story?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Starwars Lucas does, I only make this for enjoyment purposes only.

*Feedback would be great so please inform me on how this story is going and also I would like to

say this is my first Fanfic.

For all the people who wish to know the Following:

- Anakin is 17 , Tamika is 16 and Master Charna is 36

- This Chapter is longer than the first and so will all the others.

- I will have Amidala come later on in the story

- Seeing as people seem to like this story I will be continuing it

-If you want to be included in the story tell me in the reviews, while you do this what do you want to be? 

- and last but not least Coruscant will not be the only planet in this story

-Thanks for reviewing!.......... I'm not sure if I'm going to include Amidala anymore. Why? because I'm trying to base this story on Anakin and not Amidala, sure I could mention her and also have her send him a message or a letter but that's all, Ill keep it at that. What do you think do you think its a good idea? E-mail me for your opinions or just post them up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:Padawan Years: :Chapter2:

(this chapter picks up where it left off)

Master Windu and Master Halon entered the hall and were greeted with an applause. As soon

as everyone quieted down they both shook hands and took off their robes as a sign of respect . Mace then ignited his lightsaber and Sanya ignited hers shortly after, they then circled each other like two warriors about to fight till death.

Each one waited for the other to strike and after what seemed like forever Mace made a quick leap over Sanya and swung his blade in an arc towards Sanya's midsection but was easily blocked off, the two then

parried without breaking a sweat while most of their onlookers watched in awe waiting till the fight ended and to see who won (of course this is a demonstration but most of the padawan's think it is more like a test of skill).Master Halon made the next move and aimed a kick at Mace's head but was then caught dead in her

tracks as Mace grabbed her foot before it made a direct hit and flipped her over making her hit the cold floor on her back, Sanya then got back to her feet and dodged Mace's constant attacks and was finally 

caught off guard and was force pushed 10 feet into the air and plunged down into the deck and was only saved by her use of the force and made her fall much easier to bear as soon as she tried to get back to her feet Mace held his saber near her throat and thus she was defeated.

Everyone in the room was silent but the silence was broken when Mace spoke up

"You fought well Sanya , you have improved much since the last time we duelled" Mace said solemnly 

"You have also improved friend" Sanya said as she smiled

Mace then gave her a hand and helped her up

Everyone then applauded the two of them and cheered their names as they did so

------------------------------------------------------------------

(1/2 an hour later)

As soon as Obiwan, Charna , Anakin and Tamika managed to get out they walked at a steady pace,

Anakin then asked Obiwan if Tamika and he could goto the 'arena' (Its a club where young people hang out on Coruscant) seeing as Obi-wan and Charna had no problem with this they allowed them to leave.

"Make sure you are back in time for your evening Meditations" Obi-wan called after the two padawans

"or there will be hell to pay" obi-wan added under his breath

"you have a way with words Master Obi-wan, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave now seeing as

I really have to go to the Library to find out about the planet I'm going to go to for my next mission" Charna said apologetically 

"I understand" Obi-wan said reassuringly

"well until next time" Charna said as she departed 

"until next time" Obiwan called

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Outside the temple Anakin and Tamika passed other Jedi and were not surprised to hear them talk about

the 'demonstration' because this occurred often.

"So, Anakin where did the others say they will meet us?" Tamika asked

"At the docking bay hopefully" Anakin answered as they reared toward the Docking bay

--------------------------------

End for now (Remember if you want to be included in the story , tell me in the review) 


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: I do not own Starwars Lucas does, I only make this for enjoyment purposes only.

Sorry to disappoint you Sdf but it is going to take more than one person to stop this story from going on.

* To tell you truth the first 2 chapters are just an Introduction to the story and the story is just starting to begin now and I am writing it as I go along so there is a chance to save it.

(This chapter is kinda short)

--------------------------------------------------------

:Padwan Years:Chapter3:

As Anakin and Tamika arrived at the Docking Bay they were greeted by their friends Airate J'seng'un ,Kalt Fiur, Luna Ciele and Kara Adre'lin

" Hey what took you guys so long?" Airate called a bit impatiently

"We got a bit side tracked" Anakin replied as he saw the tall brown haired 17 year old girl

"So was Obi-wan at you again" Kalt said as he raised an eyebrow

"I assure you nothing interesting happened" Tamika replied 

"Whatever you say" Kalt answered back

"well we better get going" Luna spoke up a bit annoyed at the constant bickering between her friends

"Yeah your right" they all replied except for Luna

They all went over to their speeders and hopped in, as they where about to leave a group of people headed towards them and one of them spoke up

" Hello, We were wondering if you could show us the way to the Jedi Council chambers" a lady in an elaborate dress asked

"Sure" Anakin said 

"Anakin we haven't the time to show people around the temple" Airate whispered

"Anakin" the elaborately dressed lady asked questioningly

"Hmmm" Anakin mumbled as he looked up

"Anakin Skywalker" the elaborately dressed lady spoke up again this time

"How do you know my name?" Anakin asked a bit disturbed

"Don't you recognize me, it's me Amidala" she said 

"Padme" Anakin said in disbelief and at this moment Anakin's heart leapt and was shocked at the same time

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End for now

if you don't like the story tell me in the reviews

Thank you to all you people who reviewed honestly. 


	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer: I do not own Starwars Lucas does, I only make this for enjoyment purposes only.

*This is longer than Chp3 and it's a bit better than it too

*Also I have improved my writing technique 

*Please review if you haven't already or review again if you wish

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:Padawan Years: :Chapter4:

Anakin was still standing there dumbfounded "whathowwhy" he said without thinking as he noticed Padme his Padme with a smirk planted on her face "I mean, you guys go on without me Ill catch up later"

Anakin quickly added as he managed to speak correctly and turned to look at his friends

"but........." Airate tried to say something but was cut off rudely by Kalt "Sure Anakin, we'll see you later then" he said as he pulled Airate by the arm "later" Anakin replied as he hopped out of the speeder "you better come, or you'll miss out on all the fun Ani" Luna added just as they started the vehicles up.

As they where leaving Airate turned around and gave Amidala a 'touch him and your dead' sorta look

Amidala returned a 'so what are you gonna do about it' one and then they where out of sight.

"The route to the Council chambers is this way" Anakin said as politely as he could manage and they all turned their attention back to him

"thank you Jedi, for your hospitality " Amidala answered back to him and all he could do was smile like a small child.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

//why did you do that for?// Airate complained //do what// Kalt replied //you know what why did you stop me from telling Anakin not to show them, they could have asked someone else.... someone who isn't busy you had no right// Airate said sounding as if she was hurt

//Anakin hasn't seen her in along time I think we owe him the right to spend time with an old friend// Kalt answered after a few moments 

//but what about my feelings, you know how much I care about him even love him how do you think I feel

just finding out that the one Anakin had cared about even dreamed about just showed up from no where//

she said challenging what Kalt had told her

//I know that, but I don't think Anakin will just run off with a girl he hasn't seen or heard from for around 8 years// Kalt said understanding what his friend was feeling

"If you two are going to fight at least say it verbally not mentally" Luna said a bit annoyed, at that moment they stopped and gave a huge 'sigh'

"Well we are here" Luna said as she parked the speeder

"finally" Kalt and Airate answered in union

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well at least this is longer than the other chapter, I'm hoping the next one is even more so 


	5. chapter5

Disclaimer: I do not own Starwars Lucas does, I only make this for enjoyment purposes only.

*This is longer than Chp3 and it's a bit better than it too

*Also I have improved my writing technique 

*Please review if you haven't already or review again if you wish

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so Padme why are you here?" Anakin asked questioningly 

"Well Anakin , I have stepped down as queen........."

"you did what?" Anakin interrupted franticly before she could finish off what she was trying to say

"Anakin let me finish before you come to any conclusions" she said this and Anakin calmed down a bit.

"I have stepped down as my role as queen to become Naboo's senator" she continued

"but that would mean you would be staying here on Coruscant" Anakin stated excitedly 

"Yes that's true and that would also give us time to catch up on old times" Padme said 

"really" anakin said foolishly

"Yes really" Padme replied before they reached the Jedi council chamber doors

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this isn't long but I'm in the middle of exams and I've been studying like who knows what.

Ill post more next thursday

so stay tuned! 


End file.
